That Inescapable Truth
by misa-chan46
Summary: Misaki sought only to find nothing. That damned truth only breaks apart lives of two.


That Inescapable Truth

By:Misa_chan46

_Hello my dears! I am ever so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. From now on, I will be waiting for a minimum requirement of reviews before I update. For "A coincidental scene", 20 reviews are enough, but I would prefer 25 to help me juice up the next chapter which means : 25 is better. For "Ehhhhhhhh! I don't think so!", I'll be waiting for only 1 more review before I finally reveal the second-to-the-last chapter, unless you encourage me to do a sequel. _

_I realize that in some cases, this is annoying, but for me, who is a very busy girl ( yes I'm a girl ,dumb bell), I rarely have a chance to update, I would like for me to have more reviews. Please don't give me any flames, though I don't know what that is. And, remember, aggravate me, and I'll beat the hell out of you._

_Time for the story!  
_

That look on his face, I would give anything to see him smile again.

It was as if I was an inferior being, standing next to a god.

The looks on people's faces are quite hard to get out of my dreams.

Once that perverted alien, which I completely loved, left me, I had decided to cut my self from the world and let the misery take over me.

If it wasn't for that fateful day…

_Exactly one year ago…_

I was working in the classroom, thinking of ways on how I would tell the truth to Takumi, when he snuck up behind me and hugged me gently.

"I missed you so much Misa-chan." He said, breathing in my scent as I blushed furiously.

I was going to say something about him being perverted, when I realized that it had been too long since the last time I've seen him.

"Hi. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be basking in the wealth of your grandfather, whom accepted you as his adopted grandchild?" I snapped while my eyes stung with tears.

"Are you okay Misaki?" he said, concern slightly showing.

"I- I'm fine." I said coldly. I kept a straight face, until I had finally given up and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Let me repeat, are you okay Ayuzawa?" he said, hugging me tighter as I started sobbing.

" Yes, I'm fine." It was evident in my voice that I was lying.

I pounded my fist on the table as Usui stared at me in shock.

"What happened to you Misaki?" he said, looking out the window of my substitute class's room.

"Nothings changed with me. What happened to you?" I said, pointing at him, wearing his old school uniform from Seika, which should have been in his closet, stored away forever.

"I need to talk to you Misaki. I have to ask you about something very important." He said, putting out his hand for me to hold.

I stood up, dried my tears, and gestured for him to wait while I changed into civilian clothes.

My mind panicked as I just sat in the closet, waiting for another few minutes as I thought of all the reasons he could be here.

_He could be just paying a visit before he leaves again_

_He's gonna marry someone else_

_I've gone insane and this is an illusion_

…

I couldn't think of Reason D.

I stood up and looked in my pocket mirror. I saw a temporary high school teacher, waiting for her long lost boss to step out of the shadows and re-open Maid Latte.

I saw a depressed boy hater, who dropped out of college on the last semester due to her mother's death.

I saw myself.

Once that I heard his fist banging on the door gently, I wiped away my tears and opened the door.

" I know a good place where we can talk." He said with an angelic smile.

He drove me to a forest, which was impossible to find around our area.

It was inevitable that this was going to happen.

A stroll in the park, sitting down on the grass, telling me he loves me but he has to go, this was almost exactly like the book I read, New Moon by Stephanie Meyer.

This could also be compared to Romeo and Juliet.

This situation, I never knew I would be stuck.

I was fascinated, even infatuated by Takumi as he led me deeper into the forest.

It is inexplicable that he has to look so very alike with the Takumi I knew back in high school. He didn't change one bit.

As if he was like the immortal Edward.

He stopped at a patch of grass and laid down.

It was as if a wave of peace suddenly came over him, like there was a deity watching us, singing incantations of her interest in this boy's immaculate face.

Something was inhibiting him from sleeping as he soon opened his eyes, looking at me with sadness.

I sat down next to him, feeling like a clump of dirt next to a potted plant.

Oh man, what is happening to me. He's right, I have gone weirder and weirder.

But still, I was inarticulate.

And as he started to talk to me, the illusion of his smirk, that oh so wonderful reminder of my happy days, disappeared.

It vanished.

My memory had done him injustice.

The mere look on his face right now seemed to never leave my mind.

I could never escape the treachery of irony, as I started to listen to him.

"Misaki, I'm sorry I ever left you a few years back. I wasn't allowed to talk to you." Usui said, sighing as he ran his fingers through my hair.

The more reminders of the time he left me, the more despair filled my heart. It felt like it was going to burst in my chest.

My heart started beating rapidly as I knew where this was going.

"Do you really love me for who I am Misaki, not just the Takumi you knew back in high school?" Takumi said, making me dizzier, as my heart threatened to crack with the sadness that hardened inside me.

"I really do love you Takumi, but I just can't accept you right now" I said, my voice cracking as I slowly said it.

Takumi just hugged me.

"I'm sorry Takumi."

He continued whispering " I'm sorry" into my ear.

"Nothing's ever going to change, unless you can go back in time." I said, realizing the only reason he dug up his old uniform.

I could feel a tear on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, but please let me explain."

He stood upright with no traces of crying not even smiling. His face was blank.

"I just can't accept the fact that you are actually loving me. Loving me here makes me feel guilty. Guilty that you got hurt every time that I was due for pain, guilty that you had to stand up to your brother to protect my house from getting demolished, guilty.

"I can't accept the fact that you love me. You're too good for me Takumi." I said, finishing the heavy burden locked up all these years in my subconscious.

But then, I realized what Reason D was.

_d) He loves me_

All this time, he was staying away from me to protect me. To prove that distance, time and age could never sever our bond together.

And as he left the clearing in which we had been staying, I looked down .

I saw a velvet box with a price tag sticking out.

I looked inside that velvet box, afraid but excited to look inside.

I saw a diamond ring.

Not just a diamond ring, it was the same ring I've been looking at in a jewellery store .

The thought of him stalking me again brought tears to my eyes.

I looked at the price tag and saw that it wasn't what I thought it was.

It was a note.

_Will you marry me?_

_When you're ready to accept me, just come by my old apartment. I'll be waiting until my last breath._

_Takumi _

That was one year ago.

If it wasn't for that fateful day… I would have never realized that my guardian angel had been waiting for me. Waiting for me to love him in his undying presence.

Now, I'm ready to accept.

I'm ready to love.

Ready to accept pain.

Ready to accept life once more.

I gathered my things and headed out of the faculty room. I held an empty, velvet box in my hands.

Then I realized that I've kept him waiting too long. I ran towards the gate of the school, those familiar old gates which welcomed me since the moment I started high school.

_I hope he's still waiting. _I may be selfish, but late is better than never.

I ran towards the train station, and found that it was closed due to repairs.

I ran a different route, which led to a short cut through the cemetery.

When I stepped inside, I shuddered. I feared that taking this path would slow me down, but nevertheless, I continued.

For some reason, I tripped on my feet and landed directly on a grave stone.

I stood up hurriedly and ran, noticing the birth date of the poor soul.

April 27

I didn't bother to look at the name on the grave stone.

By the time I got to the apartment, it was almost sunset.

I was expecting to hear him say " Welcome Home Pres", but I heard nothing.

I turned the knob, and to my surprise, it was open.

I looked inside, and saw dust everywhere.

_I was expecting him to at least clean up, _I thought.

I sat on the couch, only to see a bouquet of flowers beside me.

I read the note on the flowers.

_Condolences: Igarashi Tora_

"Who's to comfort?" I asked myself cluelessly.

I looked to my right and saw a newspaper on the floor. Interested, I leafed through the pages while waiting for Takumi.

I reached the "Obituary" when I left my mouth open.

_Ayuzawa Minako_

_Haruka Hajima_

_Takumi Usui_

My mind went blank as I looked at the name again.

_Takumi Usui_

"No! _No!_ NO! " I screamed out loud, hoping it would wake me up from this horrible nightmare.

I went to the cemetery, looking for a grave stone, anything, with his name.

As I was walking through the last cemetery in town, I realized that this was the cemetery I passed a few hours ago.

I looked at the grave stones one by one, as I was getting closer to the place I tripped at.

As I recalled the birthday of the soul that passed away, I realized that the birthday I saw, was Takumi's.

I made a mad dash for that gravestone. Sure enough, there it was.

I looked at the date of the death. _May 15_

"But I just saw him one year ago, May 15.

I remembered him, alive and talking, hugging me and saying sorry.

I knelt on the patch of grass in front of his grave stone.

How could I have not known?

There I was, convincing myself that I wasn't ready all this time, but really, it was his last goodbye to me.

I kept repeating that thought until I noticed a baby blue scarf behind his grave stone.

I held it in my arms and smelled it. As I held it closer to my face, a letter fell out.

It was addressed to me.

_My beautiful Misaki,_

I flinched

_I know, I should have waited for you at your house, but I went to my apartment and on the way, I got hit by a truck while I was thinking about you. No, it's not your fault. It hardly is. But, I just wanted you to know, that even if we can't get married, I will always love you, even if I am dead or alive. I will always love you._

_Takumi Usui_

Tears spilled as I scanned the page again for any details missed.

I saw the date. May 15.

Nothing there.

2010.

_2010._

I realized that it was the exact same date today.

I couldn't help but look beside me, where I could feel someone standing next to me.

"You realize that I'm not gonna forgive you right?" I said sarcastically to the space beside me.

A sudden gust of wind swept by.

"I'll just have to whisper I love you in your ear every day then." A familiar voice whispered.

"I guess I'll settle with that Takumi-kun." I said with a smile.

You like it? First tragedy story ever, no flames please.

~Misa-chan46~


End file.
